


[Podfic of]  An Error In Your File

by knight_tracer



Series: Mostly Ceremonial [3]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: I thought you might be amused to know someone made a mistake in your file. They’ve got you down as married to a Thomas Nightingale!





	[Podfic of]  An Error In Your File

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Error In Your File](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494759) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by idella.
> 
> Warning: I have attempted an American accent!

Podfic Length: 25:35  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/03%20An%20Error%20In%20Your%20File%20\(3\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/03%20An%20Error%20In%20Your%20File%20\(3\).m4b)

  


Series as a podbook length: 2:20:04  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.m4b)


End file.
